inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 310
The Angry Heart is the 310th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kagome gets jealous of Kikyō and gets in an argument with Inuyasha. Eventually, they apologize to each other and make up. *Princess Abi is told by her mother that there's a castle that could be connected with Naraku. Synopsis *Inuyasha and friends are looking for Kagome. Miroku mentions that they saw soul-collectors, and Inuyasha wonders if Kagome got to see Kikyō. *Kagome is stewing at the waterfall after having saved Kikyō from Naraku's miasma. She remembers how Kikyō said she wouldn't thank her, and how her two attendants said she had to choose. Kagome feels as though every time Kikyō speaks to her it's as if she's testing her. She again remembers "You must choose whether or not you wish to save her." She starts to think the whole ordeal was because of her feelings for Inuyasha. Kagome thinks Kikyō is in her way romantically, but she would never actually kill her, but maybe Kikyō wanted to see if Kagome would just let her die from the miasma. Kagome is insulted that Kikyō thinks she's so petty, and is tired of being treated like just a reincarnation who is 2nd best to Kikyō. *Inuyasha and friends arrive at the waterfall. Inuyasha's face is filled with disappointment, which makes Kagome become despondent because he obviously came looking for Kikyō and not for her. As Inuyasha looks around, Kagome tells him that Kikyō left a while ago. He's relieved to hear that she's alive, but that makes Kagome even more jealous because he's only thinking about Kikyō. Miroku asks Inuyasha if he's planning on leaving to chase her as he usually does. Kagome remembers how Kikyō said "Inuyasha will come looking for you soon, so I must go." She gets frustrated because he was really coming after Kikyō. Inuyasha asks Kagome if anything happened between them, and in a fit of rage Kagome says she hates Inuyasha. He gets angry because of her sudden outburst, but Kagome Sits him. *Miroku, Sango, and Shippō tell the half-demon he needs to apologize to Kagome. Inuyasha says he didn't do anything wrong. Miroku asks him if he wants to go chase Kikyō, to which Inuyasha responds "With Kagome acting like that? I don't think so." Sango replies "So you mean, if Kagome sent you on your way with a smile, you'd go?" *Meanwhile, Kagome sulks. She regrets what she said to Inuyasha in a moment of anger toward Kikyō. *Inuyasha and Kagome make up, and she apologizes for what she said. She tells him how she purified the miasma in Kikyō's chest and asks Inuyasha if he's going to chase after her, but the half-demon says he doesn't have to. If Kagome healed Kikyō, then she'll be okay. He trusts that Kagome cleansed the poison in her body. He also apologizes for being in such a daze ever since they learned Kikyō might be alive. *At the nest of the demon birds, Princess Abi talks with her mother about Naraku. Ever since they made a deal with him, collecting human blood has become much harder due to so many interferences. Her mother says to attack a certain castle, because she's positive that this castle has a connection to Naraku. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters